otherworlddevfandomcom-20200215-history
Otherworld Timeline
'-239 years ' Spherian Clan Un-named gains permission to do Dimensional research on P-Door (Portable Dimensional Or Ordered Reality) Transport from Spherian Council and the Great Libary Administration '-238 years ' Spherian Clan Un-named has "Safety Valve" a Pocket Planet construction started in the fluditic space ship yard at Rizelamia (2.4248333125x10^-28 Heinlein Dimensional Scale EUP (Exact Universe Position) withheld military shipyard.) '-237 years ' "Safety Valve" is completed and transported by the MLS Wall Ship "Lost Cause" to 8.4828828282x10^-33 Heinlein, EUP on request. '-236 years ' Official start of research Lead by Dr. Un-named Researcher. '-234 years ' Clan Un-named Other gains permission to do P-Door Research '-230 years ' Spherian Council Inspectors revue project and give it an unlikely rating, funding reduced, and funding given to Clan Un-named Other for there '' '-229 years ' ''Great Library Administration following the councils decision also cut their funding. '-229 years ' Clan Unnamed reduces staffing to Dr. Un-named Researcher and a few of the inner clan circle. '-228 years ' P-Door prototype is created by "Safety Valve" research team. '-228 years ' Clan Unnamed Other attacks "Safety Valve" with a raiding team, Dr. Un-named Researcher retreats into the P-Door prototype under heavy fire. Clan Unnamed Other's TAR's (Temporal Anomaly Rifles) hit the event horizon destablizing the prototype and creating a randomly fluctuating dimensional field. The majority of Clan Unnamed Other's attack squad is tossed into random dimensions, before permanently changing polarities. '-228 years ' The pit is formed and begins dragging stuff randomly in to "Safety Valve" '-226 years ' The demon x'Thall's is dragged through the pit and sets up shop eating anything that comes through. '-225 years ' Clan Unnamed Other sends in a force to try to gain control of the P-Door and are met by x'Thall's, none survive. '-200 years ' A gentically modified green algae is brought in to the pit and becomes the basis for the green. '-148 years ' A large party of elves, led by Un-named, escaping from an attack by the spherian council. The princess of the elves, unnamed battles X'thall's sealing herself and the demon for a year. '-147 years ' The kingdom of Un-named is formed on the other side of "Safety Valve" deep in the jungle that has become the green, by the elven survivors. '-146 years ' X'thall's awakens, enraged to find himself alone with the princess, the princess is never heard from again. '-1 years ' Alias arrives in "Safety Valve" he meets up with 4 other cast aways. In a titanic battle they defeat X'thall's and are the first to escape the pit in over a century. Founding ' ''Magmell is founded. Alias becomes the first king, and the 4 other cast aways become his court. '1 years ' A period of growth as more people escape from the pit. '2 years ' A squad of alien commandos race unknown burst out of the pit and lay waste before being taken down. A guard to patrol the pit is formed. '4 years ' Large scale unrest begins to form as the many new immigrants are with out jobs and feeding and housign them begins to become a major growing concern. '5 years ' lean year '6 years ' ''Leader Unknown Name galvatizes the new immigrants creating the freindly neighbor party. Large scale rioting destroys remaing food reserves. '' '''7 years Large scale starvation, the guard is severly weakened, a number of break outs by monsters from the pit into town on the already starving population lead to mass die offs. The freindly neighbor party finally tries to overthrow Alias and ends in defeat. '7 years ' Emergency council and negotiations creates a modified system of goverment. Alias becomes the king, the 4 allies become his Nobles, Those with skills are citizens those with out skills or new people pulled from the pit are now slaves. '7 years ' Freindly neighbor leader disapears into the green. '10 years ' The first green surge, Sorceror Unnamed and Gunsmith Unnamed help to save a large number of citizens and slaves and become the first to be granted Noble Rank who were not part of the original founders. '14 years ' Unnamed leader creates a new faction to defend Futanari from abuse of slaver, they become a militant faction almost automous from the rest of Magmell society '18 years ' Spherian's encountered from clan unamed other, through a pre-built DOOR. They establish an embassy, with Magmell's court, but have little to no interaction after the initial treaty signing. '22 years ' Present